1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display module having a plasma display panel (PDP) and a chassis, wherein the PDP and the chassis include provisions for accurate alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display module, which is a flat display module, forms an image using an electrical gas discharge. Since plasma display modules can be made thin and implemented as large screens having high visual quality and large viewing angles, they are widely used.
A typical plasma display module may include a PDP having a first substrate and a second substrate, a chassis supporting the PDP, and a driving circuit unit generating an electrical signal for driving the PDP.
A first display region may be located at the center of the first substrate, and a second display region may be formed at the center of the second substrate. The first and second display regions may be integrated into a display unit.
The display unit forms the image using the electrical gas discharge. The display unit may include discharge cells in which the discharge occurs, barrier ribs defining the discharge cells, a phosphor layer spread inside the discharge cells, a variety of electrodes to which voltages are applied for generating the discharge, and a dielectric layer covering the electrodes.
Alignment marks may be used to align the first and second substrates. Protruding alignment marks may be formed outside the first display region. Alignment marks in the form of alignment holes, corresponding to the protruding alignment marks, may be formed outside the second display region.
In a conventional alignment method, the first and second substrates may be aligned by checking the protruding alignment marks through the alignment holes using a camera or the naked eye. However, the chassis is aligned with, and attached to, the PDP using the naked eye, not a camera. As a result, the chassis may be poorly aligned with the PDP.
The chassis may support the PDP and prevent it from being deformed or damaged. Accordingly, the chassis must be sufficiently strong. Therefore, the plasma display module may include a reinforcing member to reinforce the chassis. The reinforcing member may also facilitate the installation of the driving circuit on the chassis. More than one reinforcing member may be required, however, and thus the number of parts and processes required increases, which, in turn, sharply increases manufacturing costs of the plasma display module.